


I Love You

by pornparcel



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Accident, Fluff and Angst, Jaebri, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Memories, jhpian, parkian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornparcel/pseuds/pornparcel
Summary: brian got ready to meet jae. to say his "i love you too".like he always did for the past seven years.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 34





	I Love You

brian opened his eyes. but the ray of sunlight that passed through the glass window above his headboard made him shut them close once more. he moved his left arm that was tucked under his head to pull his blanket over his head. once he's under the covers, he cracked his eyes open again then slowly, he peeked out one eye after another, squinting. the blurry image of the calendar hanging from across the room finally registered in his mind after a few more blinks.

white soft fabric pooled around his waist as he sat up and took in what the date meant--what he should be doing instead of lazing around all day. 

now sitting on the edge of his queen-sized bed, he observed his room once more. the lampshade, the wall clock, the curtains that stretched from the ceiling down to the white tiled floor, the wall itself--all in white. the color that jae loved so much. brian smiled and adored the peaceful color for a bit before he decided to stand and proceed towards his wardrobe.

his hands automatically flit towards his favorite black hoodie but decided against it when he remembered that jae preferred his grey one. his fingers danced across his neatly folded clothes before they stopped to pull out the said grey hoodie. the fabric was soft and warm when he hugged it close to his chest. 

jae's lingering perfume that brian occasionally sprayed on his own clothes wafted his nose. he closed his eyes and hummed, pressing the hoodie even closer to his body. he could stand there all day, basking in jae's scent and drowning in the comfort of the fabric but he had to go. he needed to see the older.

wearing the grey hoodie, brian grinned at his reflection on the mirror. perfect. his eyes caught sight of his baseball cap hooked at the corner of the mirror frame. he reached for it and put the garment on top of his head before leaning closer to the mirror to study his image. 

brian contemplated a bit before placing the cap back on its place. jae had always told him to let his hair on display so he could run his fingers through them. 

his breath hitched at the thought. it was as if everything has happened just yesterday. he could recount all of the moments they have shared together. down to the very last second of it. everything.

_the night before their wedding, the two decided to just spend it like any other night they have shared before._

_brian had his eyes closed, standing in front of the mirror while applying some moisturizer on the patch of skin on top of his eyes when a pair of hands had snaked around his waist from behind. the scent of vanilla invaded his senses. then a familiar weight on his right shoulder appeared which he assumed to be jae's chin. "your moisturizer is almost used up babe. shall we buy another bottle tomorrow after the ceremony?"_

_brian finally opened his eyes and he was greeted by the face of his boyfriend, fondly gazing at him through the mirror. he moved his right hand to hold the hands clasped on his tummy. "do you want us to stop by the face shop in our whites?"_

_with his chin still perched on top of the younger's shoulder, jae wiggled his brows and grinned. "i would love that. i can imagine the look on the people's faces when they will see us together, emerging from the car. you, in your white tux, striding confidently towards the entrance of the shop. the cashier then will recognize us and she will ask for our signatures."_

_"you think someone will recognize us?"_

_"mydays have grown in number bri. someone is bound to recognize your handsome face even here in san francisco."_

_brian scrunched his nose taking in mock offense. "sometimes i wonder if you only wanted me for my face."_

_jae was quick to shake his head, "of course not." he removed his hands from brian's hold only to place them on the small of the younger's hips. "in case you didn't know, i'm crazy for your hot body."_

_there was a low grunt coming from the older man as he clutched his side where brian had elbowed him._

_upon seeing jae's contorted face, brian hurriedly turned to check on him. but when he looked down to examine the extent of the damage he had inflicted, soft plump lips landed on his forehead. there, it stayed and stretched into a smile._

_he stilled._

_"do you know what's my biggest regret in life bri?”_

_brian hummed, urging the older man to continue._

_"it's the fact that i've never been vocal during the span of our relationship. i hate how i never told you every day how much i love you and how you mean the world to me. but today, tomorrow and for the rest of our lives, i will. definitely. i love you so much."_

_brian closed his eyes as jae placed another kiss on his forehead. then another one on his cheeks, on his nose, and finally, he pecked his lips._

_when brian opened his eyes, jae was smiling at him, looking at him like he's the only man in the world._

_brian reciprocated the gesture and placed chaste kisses on jae's face that made the older man giggle because yes, for brian, jae was also the only man in the entire universe. "i love you too so damn much. don't say sorry for being yourself babe. i think a love song serenade while we watch the sunset on the beach will be enough to make up for all the i love you's i didn't get to hear from you." brian was grinning but he meant every word he said and he knew that jae felt how serious he was for he bent over towards the table and rummaged through his belongings until he found his notebook._

_brian watched attentively as jae scribbled something in there before putting it back again inside his bag. he cocked an eyebrow at him, "what was that?"_

_jae grinned. "i wrote your wish down so i will not forget to include it in our future dates."_

jae was the type of person to scribble his (and brian's) ideas on any piece of paper he got at hand but his most favorite to write on was yellow post its. brian smiled as he ran his finger over a relatively old one stuck on the coffee maker. it said, "eat something solid along with your morning coffee baby." brian was already dressed and ready to go out, just grabbing his usual cup from the kitchen but now that he was reminded to eat, how could he say no?

when he finished his quick breakfast, he picked up his wallet and keys from the top of the kitchen island where he had left them earlier. he let the car key dangle on his finger for a bit before he placed it back on the hard surface. he felt like hitting the road on his mommy bike so he rounded the house to procure his sweet darling. it was a chocolate brown fuji he got as a present from jae on their first anniversary. he said that when they get older, they should ride their mommy bikes to buy groceries from the local supermarket and fill their front baskets to the brim with nothing but apples. brian smiled at the fond memory before he pedaled his way towards the road. 

riding the bicycle made his hair flutter freely against the wind. the chilly spring air stung his cheeks a little but it was okay. no. it was for the best. because on this particular day, he couldn't trust himself to drive a car.

_it was their wedding day. finally._

_they woke up, got ready, applied simple make-up on each other and proceeded towards the door hand in hand._

_everything was going smoothly. their parents and the other three members were already waiting for them at the city hall._

_they were talking about what to eat for tomorrow's breakfast to mark their first morning as a married couple while jae maneuvered the wheels. as they turned towards the right at an intersection, something gigantic blocked their views. brian saw a flash of jae's frantic face before he grabbed him, held him tight in his arms, effectively covering his upper body with his own. before brian lost all consciousness, he heard it again. a faint, breathless 'i love you'. and that was it._

seven years had already passed since then. 

brian let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he neared the home of jae's remains. 

today, he would be with jae again. 

today, in front of the one and only man he loved, he would let himself bleed with emotions he always bottled up. 

he finally let his tears break free as he sat there in front of jae and whispered, "i love you too. so damn much."


End file.
